She Needs Him
by Margot is me
Summary: Sam hated that she needed him. Wished that she could go to anyone else. What happens when she has to. When the problem is him. iOMG didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

Sam hated that she needed him. That everytime something bad happened she found herself outside his window, on the fire escape.

She wished it wouldn't be him. Wished that for once she would go to Carly or Spencer, instead of Freddie. Everytime she and Freddie were alone she was nicer, didn't call him names, didn't tease him, and she definatly didn't hate him.

One night Sam's house turned into a zoo. Her mom and boyfriend, of the week, came home drunk. Her mom's boyfriend had walked up to her and slapped her across the face for walking out of the room. Sam didn't think then, she just ran.

When she stopped outside her window she wanted to turn around. She knew that going home wasn't an option. She knocked on the window.

When Freddie openned it he saw the bright red mark on her cheek. He also saw how worried she looked. He offered her hand, she took it and climbed in.

His bed was comforting so she took her usual place at the foot. Freddie sat down nest to her. Sam layed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What happened Sam?"

"Can we just not talk this time." Her voice was soft.

"How does that help?"

"Just being here helps. I don't need to talk."

"Whatever you say."

They sat in silence for a few seconds... until Sam sighed.

"Why does she date guys like that?"

"Your mom? Well maybe she doesn't realise it."

"Yeah, but when they do tings, she's drunk."

Freddie shifted so that he and Sam were face to face. Her cheek was going to have a bruise in the morning. Sam kept her head down, staring at her fingers. Freddie reached to caress her cheeck, hoping to make her feel better.

"Ow. Freddie stop." Her voice was pleading.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It wasn't you." Her voice was shaking.

Sam tried to scoot closer to Freddie without him noticing. She failed. Freddie smiled. Sam leaned forward a litte and then hesitated.

"It's okay." Freddie whispered.

Sam cautiously leaned until her lips met Freddie's. The kiss started sweet and innocent. Sam felt her need to feel something other than pain and sadness take over. Everytime her lips moved, she moved closer to Freddie. Things quickly went from sweet to heated and driven by desparation. Freddie had moved his hands to Sam's waist.

Freddie had accepted his secret closeness wih Sam, but this was different. When they broke for air Freddie noticed the way Sam's chest rose and fell, like she had been holding her breath long before the kiss started.

Sam noticed that not only were Freddie's hands gripping her waist, but that she was on top of his lap now. She didn't know what came over her but it felt right.

"What just happened?" His words were a whisper but they snapped Sam back into reality.

"I don't know." Sam hated that she was so confused.

Freddie was quiet. Sam thought that maybe she made a mistake. That Freddie would kick her out and never let her back in. Freddie was in shock, this had never happened before. Normally Sam would come in and talk for hours then go to sleep in his bed while Freddie took the floor.

Niether moved. They didn't want to continue, but they didn't want to let go. The tension in the roon was unbareable. Sam had to get out.

"I gotta go."

"What are you talking about? You can't leave."

"I'll go to Carly's. Please, jsut don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay, but Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think that just because this just happened you aren't welcome."

"Bye Freddie."

"Bye."

**A/N: Please tell me if I should continue this. I already now what is going to happen, I just want to know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knocked on Carly's door. Normally she would walk right in, but it was the middle of the night, she didn't want them to think she was a robber.

Carly openned the door rubbing her eyes. "Sam?"

"Hey, Carls. Mind if I come in?" Sam said nervously.

"Sure, but what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I didn't feel like being at my house anymore." Sam said walking in and sitting on the couch.

"Okay. Well you can sleep there or come crash in my room. Either way I'm going back to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning." Carly said walking back up the stairs.

Sam settled into the couch thinking. The events of the evening came crashing down on her. She had kissed Freddie. There was no doubting that she had kissed him, sure he kissed back, but she started it. Sam wondered what would happen to their friendship. She couldn't talk to Carly about it, Carly didn't even know that Sam went to Freddie's appartment when she was feeling bad. The no secrets thing was broken for good reason, at least in her mind.

Sam drifted to sleep with thoughts of what would come the next day filling her thoughts.

_~~/~~/~~_

_Sam was suddenly surounded by a forest. She could see a castle in the distance._

_'Where am I?' Sam thought._

_She looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her jeans and T-shirt, but a gown made of golden silk. She didn't know what was going on, she just hoped that this was a dream._

_"Maiden, what are you doing in the forest? It is a dangerous place for a woman such as yourself. Come now I will show you back to town." _

_Sam looked up to see no other than Freddie sitting on a horse._

_"Freddie?" Sam asked in disbelief._

_"I see that you are familiar with my family. My I ask yours?" Freddie said looking down at her._

_Sam didn't understand why Freddie was speaking so wierd. Where was she anyway?_

_"My name is Sam. Where are we?"_

_"Sam is the name of a gentleman. We just outside of Seattle of course." Freddie's face was confused._

_"I am called Sam. And this doesn't look like Seattle to me."_

_"Is your full name Samantha?" Sam nodded. "Okay then, Samantha. Let us get going, it will be dark soon."_

_"Freddie? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like that?" Sam asked._

_"There is nothing wrong with me. That I promise you, Samantha." Freddie said getting off of his horse._

_"Please just call me Sam."_

_"I cannot do that. If I were to call you by a shortenned version of your name, it would be improper."_

_"I find it improper that you are not following my wishes. That you have made me so confused." Sam said angrily._

_"Well... Sam. How is it that I have made you confused? We have only just met."_

_"No we met years ago. I'm confused because I don't know how to feel."_

_"You must have mistaken me as someone else. How are you confused as to what you feel? Shouldn't you be the one to know that?"_

_"I don't have you mistaken. I'm confused because I am supposed to hate you. I don't hate... but I don't know how to feel. We shouldn't go together. We don't mix"_

_"Are you saying that you are from a different kingdom? If so, then I would appreciate knowing what kingdom you are from." Freddie didn't have his head screwed on tight enough._

_"I am from Seattle. It is not a kingdom it is a city."_

_"Well then, if you are from Seattle then I see no reason for you to hate me. I also see no reason for you to assume that we would not mix well."_

_"Would you please talk like a normal person?"_

_"Sam, you are the one speaking irregularly. If we are not from separate kingdoms and we are from the same class then I see no reason for you to be so confused. Good day, and welcome back to Seattle." Freddie said walking away._

_~~/~~/~~_

Sam woke up confused. What kind of dream was that? More importantly what did it mean.

**A/N: Sorry that these chapters are short. I promise they will get longer. Please tell me if you like the dream idea. If you guys do I might do Freddie's dream as well. If any of you are writers, which I'm guessing most of you are, try writing mid-evil. It is so much fun. Please review, they mean a lot.**

**happyt1234: Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means. Please review again.**

**Keirah: Did I like your review... HECK YES. And yes I totally stole that from you. Thank you so much for the review. Please review again.**

**Kpfan72491: Thank you for the review. Please review again.**

**To the Anonymous reviewer: Thank you for the review. Please review again.**


End file.
